Such apparatuses are used for example as folding tables attached to the backs of seats in vehicles, in particular aircraft, road vehicles or water vehicles, to receive printed advertising brochures as information media.
Such a folding table is known for example from the German utility model DE 201 08 619 U1. There the insert consists of an elastically deformable transparent plastic which has rigid protruding tongues on at least two opposing borders, which tongues engage removably in grooves on the opposing borders of the recess. The disadvantage of this design is that the insert (in particular the tongues) can be damaged or destroyed due to the mechanical deformation necessary to insert/remove the insert from the recess, in particular on frequent insertion or removal.